


Faithful

by fenrislorsrai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Submits to the Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known (Good Omens), Crowley's Sunglasses (Good Omens), Demon True Forms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Aziraphale has never seen Crowley's true form but wants to.Crowley is afraid he won't like what he sees.Crowley doesn't.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	Faithful

Crowley led Aziraphale by the hand through the high summer grass, the soft shush of it against his trousers in rhythm with his heart. He could feel Crowley’s hot, sweaty palm against his own. Crowley was holding on a little too tight, as if Aziraphale might pull away otherwise. 

He came to a stop though Aziraphale had no idea why he chose this particular point out on the Downs. Under the new moon and the glitter of stars, he could see little except the faith outline of Crowley and the shine of his glasses. Crowley stood stock still, little panting breaths betraying his nervousness. 

“Are you ready?” Aziraphale didn’t want to push, but knew waiting would give Crowley more time to panic. 

“No.” He sounded so very small. “I don’t think I ever really will be. It’s why… why we’re here. Can’t run away from you here.” Crowley’s hand shook in his own and Aziraphale pulled him close. 

“I want to see you.” 

There was a nervous little bark of laughter. “That was the whole point, that you can’t. Not… not yet. Not all of it.” 

“Just enough for you to feel I _can_.” 

“Yeah. I need to… “ He tugged at his hand slightly to get Aziraphale to release it. Aziraphale pulled it to his lips for a moment and kissed him over his racing pulse. 

“Go ahead. I’ll wait.” And then let him go. 

He could hear Crowley take a few steps away and then there was a sense of some looming **_presence_**. All the little creatures of the night fell silent, freezing in terror at what had just revealed itself. 

Aziraphale couldn’t see much other than whatever it was was much larger than a human and reflected some of the starlight back to the void of space. A soft, sliding noise against the grass and the great shape moved, flexed and then drew in on itself, trying to be smaller and failing. 

“You can look” Crowley’s voice was now all sliding stones and breaking bones, full of terrible calamity despite the mild words. 

Aziraphale looked at him directly but could only see bits and pieces. An outline that spoke of the edge of a ragged wing, a sinuous curve faintly reflecting in the starlight that hinted at an immense coiled body, a collection of razor sharp voids in the air that appeared totally unconnected to the mass of the body and obeyed no earthly body plan at all. And all over a slightly trembling of the air as of summer heat mirage even though the sun was long set. There was the incongruous glitter of sunglasses still hiding Crowley’s eyes even in what should be his true form. 

“Can you come closer?” 

“You want me too?” There was such fragile surprise there, a delicate seedling growing amongst ruins. 

“You won’t let me see all of you yet. Would you let me _touch_ you?” 

“I might hurt you.” It was the sound of rending teeth, but aimed at Crowley’s own fragile heart. 

“I might hurt _you._ ” Aziraphale put all his care into his voice, saying he knew he was just as capable of it, but would treat Crowley with all the gentleness he deserved and was never granted 

“You… won’t.” It was a soft and trembling thing, but the belief was there, stronger than the fear. 

“You won’t.” He could return that belief to him, strong and sure. 

There was a slight shuffle and the sound of grass sliding against something that definitely was _not_ clothing. That great presence cut out the starlight, looming over him. And then there was a gentle press of the back of a great claw against his heart. He carefully wrapped his hands around it, feeling the sharp and deadly curve of it, turned towards its owner and away from him 

“Is this too much?” He’d pull that claw to his heart if it was, bury it in his own body to keep Aziraphale safe from him. 

“Is it too much for you?” He found what must be Crowley’s face in the darkness by the faint gleam of starlight over glasses on a face that should not have physically been able to accommodate them. But they were less a physical thing than a manifestation of his need to keep hidden that part of him that was still identifiable as _him_. 

“Yes.” A bare whisper of air, an underground coal fire smoldering beneath earth that could collapse at any moment. 

“My dearest…” Aziraphale reached a hand up to where that face should be, knowing he couldn’t actually reach unless Crowley let him. 

An inhuman shift of that body that followed no terrestrial plan and he could reach the face. He could feel the heat of it and the jagged sharpness of keeled scales like chips of obsidian, ready to tear his fingers to shreds at the slightest wrong move. 

“Is it still too much?" 

He stopped his stroking and Crowley made a terrible noise like an entire hillside letting go in a landslide. He felt too hot beneath his hand, the heat itself feeling like it might strip away this fragile flesh container and reveal what was concealed within. 

“Please…” Crowley couldn’t articulate what he was asking for, only that it was something he _needed_. 

Aziraphale resumed the motion of his hand, tracing along those sharp scales in the direction that wouldn’t hurt, up what might charitably be called a snout. He could feel the tremor beneath his hand. If Crowley flinched now, it would cut him down to the bone. It didn’t matter. 

His fingers encountered the smooth plane of the glasses and he paused for a moment. He could feel that great claw against his chest and the tremor running through it. 

“Please.” And then they were simply gone, melting away into nothing and there were the great yellow slitted eyes so familiar to him, just grown huge and with galaxies sparkling in the depths. 

“There you are.” And the smile at the finally getting to _see_ him was enough to have those eyes grow bright with tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my FAIL at a prompt for Guess the Author prompt of "a summer night in the South downs" which went waaaaay off script and wasn't going to fit in 500 words.
> 
> Also I left in the AMAZING typo I made in paragraph two that you probably read right over. Pop back up and reread 2nd sentence in 2nd paragraph.


End file.
